As a type of technique for reading an image of a biological specimen and adding an image process, Patent Document 1 discloses an apparatus that automatically analyzes a biological specimen image. The apparatus has a microscope including a CCD camera, and adds a process to a biological specimen image magnified using a microscope to display the image on a monitor. In addition, the apparatus is configured such that the positional coordinates of a specimen and a captured image are stored in association with an identifier (bar code) of the specimen, an image of the specimen is captured while feeding a slide automatically to arrange the specimen at proper positions, and a pathological diagnosis by a pathologist is supported.